


Tradition

by SherlockWatson_Holmes



Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, KatsJohnlockXmas2019, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21916189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockWatson_Holmes/pseuds/SherlockWatson_Holmes
Summary: Greg Lestrade brings something special to the annual Baker Street Christmas Eve party.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Kat's Johnlock Xmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559011
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43
Collections: Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019





	Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B Ficlet, written for Kat's Johnlock Xmas 2019. Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
> 221 words, the last word beginning with B

When Lestrade enters 221B for the annual Christmas Eve party he’s holding a sprig on mistletoe above his head, and as he passes Sherlock in the doorway he plants a kiss on the man’s cheek, moving quickly on to Molly before Sherlock can even register what just took place. John smiles at the confused frown on his flatmate’s face, as Greg comes over and gives his cheek the same treatment, followed Mrs. Hudson, and even Mycroft, who simply blushes. Sherlock doesn’t think he’s ever seen his brother blush.

‘Geoff, what are you doing?’ Sherlock eventually finds his voice.

‘You know what this thing is, and you know my bloody name!’ Greg walks back over to Sherlock who, to the amusement of the others, backs away. But the inspector simply reaches up and pins the offending plant above the doorway. ‘It’s tradition.’

Throughout the evening almost all of the guests have been kissed; with the exception of Mycroft, who has stayed by the fireplace with Lestrade. 

Many hours later, after John has seen the guests out, he returns upstairs to find Sherlock standing in the middle of the doorway, directly under the mistletoe, smiling at him shyly.

‘We didn’t take part… Apparently it’s tradition.’

As John presses his lips against Sherlock’s, he makes a mental note to thank Greg with a beer.


End file.
